Madness
by AutumnHooney
Summary: Tan solo su recuerdo le hace perder la cordura.No podía olvidarla, pero tampoco podía dejar de intentarlo. Thomas/Teresa. Spoilers de Death Cure. Post epílogo. 555 palabras.


**D**isclaimer: Maze Runner Trilogy pertenece al psicopata de James Dashner, es solo que a veces me presta a Newt y a Teresa para que pueda admirar su hermosura.

N/A: La recomendación musical es **Madness** de Muse. Me inspiré escuchando esa canción (que me encanta y ustedes tienen que escucharla), espero que disfruten.

* * *

**Madness.**

_Necesitaba liberarse, pero también la necesitaba a ella…_

Sus recuerdos lo vuelven loco, lo hacen despertarse desesperado en medio de la noche, jadeante.

Es ella, siempre será ella, la chica de rizado cabello negro y ojos de un azul explosivo que aparece diariamente en sus sueños:

Teresa.

La hermosa Teresa, la valiente chica, su mejor amiga, su pasado. Es en eso en lo que Thomas intenta concentrarse, Teresa es _el pasado_, ahora no importa… Solo es una desafortunada amiga que murió por el capricho estúpido de unas cuantas personas.

"Siempre hay que pensar en los demás, en el futuro."

Palabras, palabras, frases… En CRUEL todo se concentraba en lo mismo: El futuro de la humanidad. El bienestar social.

¿A quién le importaban unos adolescentes inmunes? ¿Unas cuantas –para Thomas siempre serían "muchas más"- muertes? La vida de ellos por un futuro sano. Héroes, eso era lo que tenían que ser.

Pero Thomas sabía que jamás podría verlo de esa manera, no eran héroes, eran víctimas. Niños que fueron explotados y que ni siquiera lograron su cometido. Sangre derramada en vano.

Los recuerdos llegan de improviso, imágenes de un Alby desquiciado, los Penitentes, la muerte de Newt... Le revuelven el estómago y hacen que la cabeza le dé vueltas. Se deja caer, cansado, en la fina hierba; y se queda mirando fijamente el reflejo de la luna en el océano, escuchando el rítmico choque de las olas al tocar la arena de la playa, tratando de encontrar un poco de paz y tranquilidad. No dura mucho.

Es el paisaje, le hace sentir como si la misma Teresa estuviera allí. Recuerda la negrura de sus cabellos, como la noche; sus ojos azules tal como el color del mar; su piel blanca…

_No podía olvidarla, pero tampoco podía dejar de intentarlo._

Se pone de pie de un salto, y se jala con fuerza el cabello castaño.

«No hay nada que hacer. Estoy perdido, no puedo más.» Se repite una y otra vez en su mente; con impotencia crispa los dedos y da vueltas, una y otra vez alrededor del claro, desesperado.

La necesita, ¡La necesita allí ahora mismo! Quiere abrazarla una última vez, decirle todas esas cosas que calló, protegerla, dar su vida por ella, cambiar ese último momento…

Tira un puñetazo al tronco de un alto pino, la corteza rugosa le hace cortes en los nudillos y estos comienzan a sangrar. Ni siquiera le da importancia al dolor, simplemente se tira en el suelo, sollozando como un niño pequeño, con las lágrimas surcándole el rostro.

— Teresa, ¡Teresa! ¡TERESA VUELVE! —el nombre se ha convertido en un grito envuelto en el más profundo dolor— Vuelve, por favor, te necesito… —lo último es casi inaudible, apenas un susurro.

Sin embargo, Thomas casi puede sentir la presencia de ella junto a él, su dulce perfume, escuchar su risa, su voz, el sabor cereza que sus labios tenían en aquél primer beso. La quería mucho, más de lo que él imaginaba, y por primera vez (después de todo un año), le estaba llorando su muerte.

Tal vez eso era lo que ese Thomas roto y destruido necesitaba: llorar, desahogarse. Tal vez hoy sería la primera noche en que pudiera dormir tranquilo.

_Y allí se quedó, tumbado sobre el pasto, llamando a su primero amor (a ese que nunca se olvida)._

x

«—Tú no eres... ella— la voz sonó distante, como un eco—. Y nunca lo serás.»

Pág. 240. Prueba de Fuego.

* * *

N/A: Primer FanFic de Maze Runner que escribo. Acabo de terminar la trilogía hace unos meses, y después de que en todo el segundo libro me la pasara odiando a Teresa, al final realmente me dio pena y terminé amándola. Para mi mala suerte murió, y supongo que el remordimiento de llegó y entonces esto fue creado.

En mi opinión Thomas no sufrió lo suficiente por ella, fue algo que detesté, él jamás mostró _bien_ los sentimientos (en mi opinión, claro). Y luego me llegó esta canción, e imaginé a Thomas volviéndose un loco después de todo.

Por cierto, es la primera vez que escribo bajo este seudónimo.

Thaís Grace-.


End file.
